


Try

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [27]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Tell me that we still have a chance, that it isn’t over, that we should still try? Do you still hear me, or see my desires? We have been drifting apart and it hurts.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Song Inspired [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 7





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Arden Cho - Try

I don’t know when we became this far apart. I don’t even remember when is the last time we spoke to each other. We live under the same roof, but why does it feel like I am living alone under this roof?

What did I ever do to deserve this? We used to be 2 persons in love. We used to laugh together even at the smallest things. We share our stories by the end of the day, and we cuddle to sleep after. But now? We are 2 strangers that live under the same roof. You never smile at me, you never greet me a good morning, welcome home, nor good night. I can’t even remember when is the last time we hug. 

Is it because I am not as beautiful as I was before? Is it because you had met a younger and more beautiful girl out there? With your line of work, I am sure you met a lot of people out there. And here I am locked inside my shabby studio with dirty clothes and messy hair while painting. 

Bora, you know, nowadays, all I need from you is for you to tell me I am still beautiful, like the time when we first met. I try my best to dress up when we went to one of your friend’s party but you didn’t even glance at me nor compliment me. You just act like I am your plus one the whole night. 

Bora, we had so much potential, if only we could sit down and talks about it. But no, you never make effort to empty some times to talk, instead, you avoid me like I am not there. And as time passes, now we’ve lost what we had. We are now both help captive from our lives. 

“Yubin, let’s go out for a drink. You had been locking yourself inside your studio for days.” 

“Let me get change and I will meet you outside.” 

Siyeon is always there for me, through my up and down. We are not siblings, but she acts like my sister more than my own. I don’t know if I can still be strong if it wasn’t because of her. 

“So, how are you and Bora? Still the same old…?”

“Nothing changed, she is not even home nowadays.” 

“I swear to god, if she ever cheats on you, I won’t be hesitating to kill her for real.”

“Don’t, I don’t want you to stain your hands.” 

That night, as usual, I came back to an empty home. Bora, won’t you please, for once, hear my cry? Tell me that we still have a chance, that it isn’t over, that we should still try? Do you still hear me, or see my desires? We have been drifting apart and it hurts.

I wish I could rewind times, to the day when we would talk and laugh until the sun rose. When you would call me for no reason, telling me that you just want to hear my voice. When you would show up in front of my apartment randomly just because you want to see me. But now the seasons gone and changed, we drifted apart. 

_ “Yubin, have you heard?” _

_ “About?” _

_ “Bora… She didn’t tell you anything?” _

_ “I don’t even remember when is the last time I saw her. She is never home.” _

_ “Oh… well, I thought you knew.” _

_ “What happened?” _

_ “Heard from Minji that her business went down, and she is now in debt.”  _

Do you know how it hurts me that I need to hear that from friends? I thought we made a promise to always be honest and talked when we have trouble? But why are you hiding it all from me? You even blocked me out from your life now. 

Bora, you do know, right? Where ever you go, I will go with you, whatever you do, I will be there supporting you. But why are you shutting me out of your life? Please tell me that it isn’t over and we could still try. We should…

“Yubin… I am sorry.”

“Why, Bora?”

“I can’t, I disappoint you. I failed.”

“You never disappoint me, love. You never failed me. We could still try, we still haven’t lost it. So please, don’t shut me out anymore, let me in once again, let me be there for you. You know that I will always be there no matter what.” 

“I am sorry, Love. I am sorry I hurt you, I am too selfish that I didn’t think about your feelings. Please, forgive me.” 

“Bora, you know I will always forgive you. Let’s go back home, let’s try again, let’s not give up. We should still try, okay?”

And there I have you back into my arms, I won’t let go no more. All we had to do is talk, and try to figure out what we had missed. And this time I will make sure that I won’t let you go and you promise to do the same. 


End file.
